


A Perfect Beast

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To find out Willow dreamt about him was a surprise, but to act out that dream revealed more about her than Spike could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Revelation from the prompt table and blush and radiance from the valentine bingo card over at bad_swa over on LJ

 

Willow woke with a start, a sound of pleasure on her lips and her body tingling. She blinked uncertainly, looking around; she was in her bedroom, she was alone. It had been a dream. The dampness between her legs however was very real. She let out a sigh and stood up, breathing still uneven; half wishing she could tumble back into the dream.

"There you are. Why didn't you bloody answer me?"

Willow jumped as Spike appeared in the doorway, a cross look on his face. She stared at him, vivid images from her dream flashing through her mind, staining her cheeks with a hot blush. "I... I didn't hear you."

As soon as he stepped into the room the scent of her arousal hit Spike like a heat wave. He inhaled deeply, licking his lower lip. "What you been up to, pet?"

Still flustered, Willow didn't notice the knowing look he gave her. She rubbed at her temples and spoke without thinking. "I was sleeping. I dreamt about you."

"Did you now? An’ that dream made you all hot an’ wet between your pretty thighs?"

Willow's body jerked, a horrified look crossed her face. For a moment she had forgotten he could pick up on changes in scent. She had forgotten who she was talking to, so caught up was she in her dream.

Spike moved in closer, crowding her without touching her; but touching her with his eyes all the same as they met hers and held. "Tell me about it," his voice was low, husky and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Tell Spike all about it."

Willow spoke almost against her will, there was something in his tone compelling her to give voice to her thoughts. "You rescued me."

Spike grinned. "Sounds like me." A mocking glint came to his eyes. "What then? You swoon an’ we make love?"

"No," she murmured, eyes turning inwards towards her dream. "You wouldn't untie me. We..." her voice faltered.

"Fucked?" Spike offered, a zing of awareness rippling beneath his skin. "All bound an’ helpless were you, pet?" He wanted to know more, he needed to know what hidden secrets the witch harboured about him.

She nodded; another flush creeping into her cheeks. She let out a breath and shook her head to clear it. "What was it you wanted, Spike?"

"Never mind ‘bout that. Now I wanna know about your dream. Tell me what you were tied with." His face came even closer, his lips hovering above hers as their eyes met for a second time. "Let me..."

He didn't need to say any more, Willow knew what he was asking, what he was suggesting; a breathless feeling tumbled through her. "Rope," she whispered softly.

Catching her wrists between thumb and forefinger, Spike brought them to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across each one. "Rope would hurt such delicate skin. My belt will work just as well." Spike turned her towards the bed. "Get comfy, pet."

Willow settled on the bed, choosing not to examine her willingness to do so in any great detail. She watched Spike remove his belt and lifted her arms, allowing him to bind her to the headboard. His eyes raked over her and she shuddered.

"You don't know how good you look like this."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "That's what you said. In the dream."

He smiled, joining her on the bed hovering over her on his elbows. "What else did I say? What did I do? Tell me, love. Tell me everythin'."

Willow swallowed. "My top..."

"Did I take it off?"

"No. You just..."

"Pushed it up," Spike guessed.

She nodded as his fingers spanned her ribs, cool and strong through the soft cotton of her tank top. Spike lifted her top smoothing it out neatly across her chest, exposing her breasts; pert creamy breasts with pale pink nipples just begging to be suckled. He had longed to feel Willow's nipples against his tongue for what felt like an eternity; Spike could hardly believe that the opportunity had now presented itself in such a delicious way.

"Such pretty nipples you 'ave, pet. Now tell me, what next?" His jaw clenched. "Please tell me I touched you."

"Yes, but not all of me," she said quickly has his hand lifted to her breast. Now that she had started this she wanted to see it through and see it through right. She wanted it to be exactly as she had dreamt it.

He spoke softly into her ear. “Tell me, love, you can say it. There’s only us ‘ere.”

Willow’s eyes closed. Perhaps it would be easier if she didn’t look at him, even though his eyes drew her in. She wet her lips nervously, missing the flare of lust in Spike’s eyes as he watched her avidly. She swallowed nervously, and spoke haltingly. “Just my... my....”

Spike took pity on her. She was obviously new to this and would need a little help to get into the swing of things. “Nipples?” he offered, smiling at the look of relief which crossed her face.

“With your thumbs.”

She sucked in a sharp breath when the cool pad of his thumb touched her, sending a shockwave through her system. Her dream hadn’t prepared her for this detail; how different his touch would be on her heated skin.

The barest touch and a shudder ran through him. Spike steeled himself against the onslaught of need and desire which demanded he forget all about her dream and take and devour her instead. Her hushed voice telling him “back and fore” made Spike growl softly. He was no stranger to taking orders in the bedroom, it never bothered him, it was all part of the game. But it had never been like this before; Willow’s voice, all soft and hesitant did something to him; made him want to do everything she asked and then some.

Gooseflesh popped out over her arms, the almost hypnotic movement of his thumbs against her nipples causing her lips to part as her breathing became heavier.

. “Open your eyes, pet.” His voice dropped to a lower, huskier octave. “Be with me.”

Willow’s lashes fluttered, eyes of liquid desire gazing up at him. The heat in his stare brought out a hot blush over her entire body; but there was a softness to his face too and it gave her the courage she needed to speak again. “You kissed my neck.”

Finally he was able to put his mouth to her skin. He wanted to taste every inch of her. She helpfully titled her head, letting him know where she wanted him. His head dipped to the crook of her neck. Her hair had trapped her scent there making it more potent. Spike inhaled deeply, dragging essence of Willow down into his system. She let out a sigh when his lips brushed against her neck and Spike smiled.

He made the most of her neck, pressing a light kiss just beneath her ear, following the angle of her neck and the curve of her throat. His thumbs never ceased their light movements and he felt her wiggle in her bindings, her body trying to move away from him as her breasts tightened and her nipples became too sensitive, almost painful.

His mouth on her skin made her insides burn, when he had kissed her in the dream it had been explosive. She was desperate to know if the reality was the same. “You need to kiss me, Spike.”

It was a frantic plea and Spike answered it without question, lifting his head and letting his mouth drop to hers.

His lips were cool but his kiss was sizzling, scorching, searing and Willow moaned, arching against him. Spike’s arm’s went around her, pulling her as close as possible. Her breasts pressed into his chest, the soft cotton of his t-shirt brushing her sensitive nipples causing her to whimper.

Breaking the kiss Spike gazed down at her, there was a radiance about her with her eyes gleaming and her face flushed. His lips brushed hers again. “What now?”

She squirmed again, heat blazing away beneath her skin. “You kiss me. All of me, right down to my hip.” Her head jerked suddenly and her face turned serious. “But you didn’t tickle me. You absolutely did not tickle me.”

The firm tone made Spike chuckle. Pushing her hair from her face he said, “I promise not to tickle you.”

She seemed satisfied and accepted the kiss he gave her; long and deep, making her toes curl. He nipped at her chin, kissed her throat as her head fell back and pressed his lips to her chest, feeling the rapid rise and fall with each uneven breath she took. He kissed the gentle swell of her breast and pressed his nose between the valley of her breasts, breathing her in again.

“You licked my nipple,” she whispered thickly. “Don’t forget.”

Willow felt him smile against her skin and then he angled his head, swiping his tongue along her nipple. She whimpered, her eyes closing in delight when he drew the hard bud between his lips, suckling lightly, tugging with blunt human teeth; teasing, torturing until she cried out, her body vibrating with pleasure.

Spike let out a soft moan; her scent was exquisite, it wrapped around him tormenting him with the promise of what was to come. His cock ached, his erection past the point of pleasurably painful; all he wanted was to sink inside her and make her forget everything else in the world other than him; as he had forgotten everything other than her and this moment.

He moved down her stomach, feeling the muscles tighten and contract under his kiss. She hadn’t said he could taste, but Spike’s tongue darted out anyway, lingering on her skin, taking in the salty sweetness of desire; she didn’t object.

When he reached her hip, Spike sank his teeth lightly into the bone before pressing his face against the cotton of her shorts. If he didn’t, he might press his face between her legs instead and Willow had not given permission for that yet. Bloody hell, he hoped she would.

The lifting of her hips beneath his cheek drew Spike’s attention. He looked up at her, taken by surprise at how wild she looked. The feral nature of the beast woke inside him in response, surging to meet the wildness in her.

The words tumbled passed her lips in panting breaths. “Take them off, Spike.”

His name on her lips sent a jolt through Spike’s system. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted her to scream it. He wanted her to beg with it. He wanted her to _need_ him. Everything he could want was stretched out before him bound to the headboard with his belt. The innocence that generally radiated from her was gone and in its place he could see a strained natural passion, utterly uncontrollable, trying to break free.

He practically tore the shorts from her body, taking her knickers with them. He tossed them somewhere over the side of the bed, shrugging his shoulders, the leather duster sliding down to the crook of his arms.

“No.”

Spike looked up, confused. “What?”

“Keep the coat, Spike. I dreamt about you, but I don’t know what you’re like without those clothes. To me, the clothes are all a part of you. Especially the coat. You kept them on.”

“Did I now?” Spike would have preferred to be naked, to feel her against him skin on skin. But this was good too. He liked the image of her bound naked body spread out for his enjoyment while he remained fully clothed. “So,” he popped his jeans. “What happens now?”

Willow swallowed, body quivering with a desperate need. “We...”

“Say it,” Spike urged, voice rough with pent up desire. “Say it, love.”

“We... You,” she amended, and Spike growled softly. “You fucked me, Spike.”

Spike grasped her legs, but as he pulled her knees apart he felt the resistance in them.

“You!” She said firmly. “It was you, Spike.”

“I got that,” Spike said through clenched teeth. “’m tryin’ to fuck you, pet. But you gotta let me.”

“No, you don’t understand.” She gave him a long meaningful look. “You, Spike. That’s not your face, is it?”

Something inside Spike snapped, the demon came rushing to the surface. He made a noise the like of which Willow had never heard before; not quite a growl, not quite a roar, but something in between, something animal and instinctive and dark and glorious.

There was a tremor in her thighs and she cried out as Spike surged inside her, invading her; yellow eyes burning her.

Spike didn’t ask what her dream had been like, (she could never imagine what it could really be like), he didn’t wait for directions; he took what he wanted determined to make her scream and plead and beg and wail; and he did. She bent to his will, crying out sharply, surprising him even more through the haze of demonic lust when she made her demands.

“Harder, Spike! Faster!”

He didn’t worry about hurting her. It never occurred to him that he could. She wanted more, she gave herself over to the pleasure the demon could bring and Spike encouraged her to do it with each deep, hard thrust.

She clamped down on his cock; hot and greedy, her eyes going wide as pleasure slammed through her, fierce and all consuming.

Spike never took his eyes off her, even as his body jerked and his cock exploded, throbbing almost relentlessly as he spent himself inside her. Spike had never thought in his wildest dreams Willow could be like this. He hadn’t known she would have an untameable force inside her to match his own. Spike licked at his lower lip as he watched her, eyes closed, skin glowing, breasts heaving; it was a revelation.

Willow had a beast inside her that Spike would wager she hadn’t known existed. He had found it. He had ridden it. He was willing to help her embrace it; she would be the perfect beast to mate with his own dark nature. Spike smiled, he fully intended to release it and bring it out to play with his own.


End file.
